herofandomcom-20200223-history
Chancellor Neighsay
Chancellor Neighsay is an anti-hero in the eighth season of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic who first appeared in the season 8 premiere "School Daze" as the main antagonist. He was voiced by the famous Maurice LaMarche. Biography In School Daze - Part 1, Chancellor Neighsay first appears when Twilight Sparkle and Spike meet with him and his association to get the School of Friendship approved. The chancellor approves the school with the conditions that they strictly follow the EEA's guidelines and not leave the school unattended to go off on their friendship adventures. In addition, he approves it under the assumption that it will be a school for ponies only, and will teach its students how to protect themselves from other creatures. Neighsay later pays a visit to the school to check on Twilight's progress, just as the new students decide to cut class for the afternoon. Twilight, Starlight Glimmer, and Rainbow Dash distract him by giving him a tour of the school and summarizing the main points of its curriculum. The students return in time for Friends and Family Day, but changeling student Ocellus appears in the form of a giant insect-like creature, causing chaos at the event. Upon seeing that non-ponies are enrolled at the school, Neighsay reveals his prejudice toward other creatures and insinuates that they would use the school's lessons against Equestria. Neighsay's sentiments are such an insult to Prince Rutherford, Ember, Thorax, Grampa Gruff, and Seaspray that they pull their students out of the school. Determining that Twilight failed to uphold the guidelines and standards of the EEA, Chancellor Neighsay closes the School of Friendship and locks its doors with a magical seal. In School Daze - Part 2, Neighsay returns when Twilight breaks his magic seal in an attempt to reopen the school without the EEA's influence. He declares that the school's non-pony element would be dangerous and unpredictable, but his views are opposed not only by Twilight but also Princess Celestia. The chancellor eventually relents and leaves, proclaiming that Twilight's school could potentially destroy Equestria. Chancellor Neighsay appears again in Friendship University, where he approves of and accredits Flim and Flam's Friendship University, favoring it over Twilight's school due to its pony-only environment. In School Raze - Part 1, Neighsay appears at the School of Friendship again. Fed up with Twilight constantly leaving the school insufficiently attended, especially during the crisis of magic disappearing across Equestria, he assumes control of the school and declares it to be for ponies only. He also ties up the Young Six for suspicion of being the ones responsible for the disappearing magic, intending to summon their guardians to take most of them home. In School Raze - Part 2, Neighsay's new position as the school's headstallion is usurped when Cozy Glow orchestrates a school uprising, and she and the students tie him up in chains. After the Young Six help him escape, he uses his EEA medallion to travel to Canterlot and warn the princesses about Cozy's plans. In the end, he realizes he was wrong about non-pony creatures and welcomes Twilight back as headmare. In The Ending of the End - Part 2, Chancellor Neighsay takes shelter with other unicorns inside the School for Gifted Unicorns as Canterlot closes itself off from the other pony races. Later, he rallies the unicorns in the final battle against Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, and Cozy Glow. Personality Chancellor Neighsay is portrayed as very strict and conservative, insistent that all schools under the EEA's authority follow its guidelines. He has delusional tendencies as his stubbornness causing himself to abuse his power and be very prejudiced toward non-pony creatures, openly describing them as dangerous and even going as far as to disrespect them even while in their presence. He also despised Twilight for allowing all non-pony creatures to stay in School of Friendship and ignoring the EEA rules. Not to mention that he is also intolerant of failure, as he was getting angry at Twilight and the others standing up to him. Despite his rough personality, however, he does appear to care for the quality of education and the safety of pony students, justifying his actions and beliefs as being for the greater good of Equestria. After the Young Six save him and stop Cozy Glow from draining the magic from all of Equestria, Chancellor realizes how wrong he was about non-pony creatures incapable of learning the magic of friendship and cause use it as a weapon against ponies, even apologizing to the Young Six for his actions against them. Skills and Abilities As the head of the Equestria Education Association and supreme authority on all school-related matters within the EEA's jurisdiction, Chancellor Neighsay demonstrates impressive power and abilities throughout his debut in School Daze - Part 1 and Part 2. He can open and sustain magic portals through space, create chains and seals that presumably only a unicorn on Twilight's level can break, and generate small earthquakes with his hooves (though it appears his medallion provides a boost to his magic so he can accomplish these deeds - most notably, the seal around the School of Friendship). Appearances My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 8 * School Daze - Part 1 * School Daze - Part 2 * Friendship University * School Raze - Part 1 * School Raze - Part 2 Season 9 * The Ending of the End - Part 2 (cameo) Gallery Season 8 School Daze - Part 1 Twilight_and_Spike_in_the_EEA's_chamber_S8E1.png Chancellor_Neighsay_and_the_EEA_members_S8E1.png Chancellor_Neighsay_looking_at_Twilight's_plans_S8E1.png Neighsay_scornful_of_Twilight's_adventures_S8E1.png Chancellor_Neighsay_considers_Twilight's_words_S8E1.png Neighsay_and_center_council_nod_their_heads_S8E1.png Chancellor_Neighsay_levitating_a_stamp_S8E1.png Chancellor_Neighsay_'you_seem_unprepared_'_S8E1.png Chancellor_Neighsay_writes_down_more_notes_S8E1.png Neighsay_curious_about_the_loyalty_lesson_S8E1.png Main_ponies_continue_to_stall_Neighsay_S8E1.png Twilight_and_Neighsay_see_students_in_a_panic_S8E1.png Chancellor_Neighsay_'the_school_is_under_attack!_'_S8E1.png Twilight_and_Chancellor_Neighsay_in_shock_S8E1.png Chancellor_Neighsay_'how_dare_you!_'_S8E1.png Chancellor_Neighsay_'those_are_students_!_'_S8E1.png Neighsay_'you_were_opening_this_school_'_S8E1.png Neighsay_dismissing_the_other_creatures_S8E1.png Neighsay_'perhaps_you_should_return_'_S8E1.png Twilight_'reach_out_to_all_the_kingdoms!_'_S8E1.png Chancellor_Neighsay_'your_school_is_a_disaster!_'_S8E1.png Chancellor_Neighsay_casting_magic_S8E1.png Chancellor_Neighsay_'shutting_this_school_'_S8E1.png Chancellor_Neighsay_delivers_his_judgment_S8E1.png School Daze - Part 2 Chancellor_Neighsay_notices_his_seal_is_broken_S8E2.png Twilight_Sparkle_defying_Chancellor_Neighsay_S8E2.png Chancellor_Neighsay__'the_EEA_has_spoken_'_S8E2.png Chancellor_Neighsay_exerting_his_authority_S8E2.png Neighsay_'the_school_was_disorganized_'_S8E2.png Neighsay_dismissing_the_other_races_again_S8E2.png Chancellor_Neighsay_'it_is_not_a_school!_'_S8E2.png Twilight_Sparkle_'it's_not_an_EEA_school_'_S8E2.png Twilight_Sparkle_'I_wrote_the_book!_'_S8E2.png Chancellor_Neighsay_seething_with_anger_S8E2.png Chancellor_Neighsay_'it_simply_won't_work!_'_S8E2.png Chancellor_Neighsay_'or_destroy_it!_'_S8E2.png Friendship University Chancellor_Neighsay_appears_S8E16.png Neighsay_'taken_an_interest_in_institutions_'_S8E16.png Chancellor_Neighsay_'ah,_yes_'_S8E16.png Neighsay_derisively_says_'creatures_'_S8E16.png Neighsay_'as_a_weapon_against_us_'_S8E16.png Chancellor_Neighsay_'you_tell_me_'_S8E16.png Chancellor_Neighsay_and_Flam_hoof-bump_S8E16.png Neighsay_'the_headmare_of_a_school_'_S8E16.png Neighsay_and_Flam_raise_their_eyebrows_S8E16.png Flim_offering_to_give_Neighsay_a_tour_S8E16.png Flim_and_Neighsay_walk_through_the_halls_S8E16.png Twilight,_Rarity,_Flim,_and_Neighsay_look_inside_S8E16.png Neighsay_'I'd_heard_rumors_you've_returned_'_S8E16.png Neighsay_'a_pony_of_your_stature_'_S8E16.png Neighsay_giving_approval_to_Flim_and_Flam_S8E16.png Flim_and_Flam_grinning_innocently_S8E16.png Chancellor_Neighsay_'aren't_contagious_'_S8E16.png Neighsay_'I_think_I_will_take_my_leave_'_S8E16.png School Raze - Part 1 Chancellor_Neighsay_in_Twilight's_chair_S8E25.png Neighsay_'failing_across_our_land_'_S8E25.png Chancellor_Neighsay_'she_left_a_foal_'_S8E25.png Neighsay_'in_charge_of_this_facility_'_S8E25.png Neighsay_assumes_control_of_the_school_S8E25.png Neighsay_declares_himself_headstallion_S8E25.png Neighsay_with_a_sinister_smirk_S8E25.png Neighsay_'skipping_off_on_friendship_trips_'_S8E25.png Neighsay_'I_came_to_warn_Twilight_'_S8E25.png Neighsay_walking_around_Cozy_Glow_S8E25.png Neighsay_usurps_Cozy_Glow's_position_S8E25.png Neighsay_and_Cozy_look_toward_door_S8E25.png Neighsay_stands_over_Young_Six_S8E25.png Chancellor_Neighsay_'as_I_suspected_'_S8E25.png Neighsay_casting_magic_on_Young_Six_S8E25.png Chancellor_Neighsay_'from_now_on_'_S8E25.png Neighsay_'this_school_is_pony-only!_'_S8E25.png Neighsay_grinning_with_satisfaction_S8E25.png Neighsay_'return_the_magic_you_stole_'_S8E25.png Neighsay_looking_back_at_Sandbar_S8E25.png Sandbar_and_Neighsay_leaving_the_room_S8E25.png Neighsay_unchaining_the_Young_Five_S8E25.png School Raze - Part 2 Neighsay_looking_over_at_Cozy_Glow_S8E26.png Neighsay_'for_quite_some_time_'_S8E26.png Neighsay_'instead_of_gallivanting_off_'_S8E26.png Cozy_'didn't_just_run_off_willy-nilly_'_S8E26.png Cozy_Glow_'I'm_her_right-hoof_mare!_'_S8E26.png Neighsay_'a_long_list_of_mistakes_'_S8E26.png Neighsay_dismissing_Cozy_from_his_office_S8E26.png Neighsay_addressing_the_students_S8E26.png Neighsay_making_his_declaration_S8E26.png Neighsay_takes_over_School_of_Friendship_S8E26.png Neighsay_holding_the_EEA_guidebook_S8E26.png Neighsay_'should_have_from_the_start!_'_S8E26.png Neighsay_looking_grimly_serious_S8E26.png Neighsay_hears_clapping_sounds_S8E26.png Cozy_Glow_'this_school_will_be_run_'_S8E26.png Neighsay_trying_to_explain_himself_S8E26.png Neighsay_'I_wouldn't_say_that_'_S8E26.png Cozy_Glow_humiliating_Neighsay_S8E26.png Cozy_Glow_pointing_at_the_students_S8E26.png Cozy_Glow_disgracing_Neighsay_S8E26.png Students_overthrow_Chancellor_Neighsay_S8E26.png Students_chaining_up_Neighsay_S8E26.png Cozy__'Twilight_will_know_what_to_do_'_S8E26.png Neighsay_'why_are_you_doing_this_'_S8E26.png Chancellor_Neighsay_looking_scared_S8E26.png Young_Six_looking_at_disgraced_Neighsay_S8E26.png Yona_picks_the_padlock_with_her_horns_S8E26.png Yona_pushes_over_Neighsay's_chair_S8E26.png|This chair is about to smash! Neighsay_'get_word_to_Celestia_and_Luna_'_S8E26.png Neighsay_'travel_throughout_Equestria_'_S8E26.png Neighsay_looks_remorseful_at_Young_Six_S8E26.png Celestia,_Luna,_and_guards_walk_from_Canterlot_S8E26.png Celestia,_Luna,_and_Neighsay_get_magic_back_S8E26.png Celestia,_Luna,_and_Neighsay_stop_Cozy_S8E26.png Neighsay_'glad_you're_back_in_charge_'_S8E26.png Neighsay_'it's_clear_to_me_now_'_S8E26.png Neighsay_'there_is_nopony_better_suited_'_S8E26.png Twilight,_Celestia,_and_Neighsay_laughing_S8E26.png Neighsay_apologizes_to_Young_Six_S8E26.png Neighsay_'a_lifetime_to_understand_'_S8E26.png Twilight_winks_at_Chancellor_Neighsay_S8E26.png Season 9 The Ending of the End - Part 2 Old friends are now together!.png Tempest shadow with the ponies.png Trivia * He is inspired by Doctor Strange (who was voiced by Maurice LaMarche in The Incredible Hulk: The Animated Series) and the Sheriff of Nottingham. Navigation Category:Male Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Animals Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Magic Category:Telekinetics Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Antagonists Category:Arrogant Category:Misguided Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Damsels Category:Paranoid Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Archenemy Category:Officials